Brennan & Booth
by Mayah Enchanted
Summary: Brennan chega ao Jeffersonian e Booth se apaixona por ela.. mas não tem muita coragem de dizer isso! Ao desenrolar do tempo, eles vão se entendendo!
1. Conhecendo a antropologa

**Capitulo I****: ****Conhecendo a antropologa.**

Draª Saroyann vinha caminhando pelo Jefersonian. Ela parecia apressada e procurava pelo agente especial do FBI Seeley Booth.

__ Booth! Booth. espera, preciso falar com vc!_

Ela corria desesperada ao encontro do agente.

__Agora não Cam. Tenho muito trabalho a fazer, e ainda temos aquele caso em aberto.. não tenho tempo pra isso.. e ainda tem uma tal antropologa nova no setor que me mandaram conhecer.. eu nem sei o nome da coitada!_

__Hum.. é justamente sobre ela que quero falar.. quero dizer, sobre o que ela descobriu sobre o nosso caso em aberto.. se vier comigo, vai ter bem menos trabalho a fazer!_

__Ah.. Cam.. não poderia ser outra hora.. ainda tenho uns relatórios pra fazer..._

__Não.. Booth, tem que ser agora!_

__Tá.. então vamos.. _(Os dois vão caminhando até a plataforma do instituto.)

_pelo menos vai ser um pouco de trabalho a menos... ela é bonita, pelo menos?_

Camfaz uma cara de desentendida... e pergunta o que ele quis dizer.

__Ahhh... deixa pra lá.. você e seus squints são sempre assim.. nunca entendem essas coisas... né Cam?_

__É.. parabéns, vc acaba de conseguir me deixar mais confusa ainda.. que coisas nós não entendemos?_

__Esquece! Deixa pra lá._

Indo em direção á plataforma do laboratório. lá estava ela.. Linda e Brilhante!

__Ela nos faz parecer idiotas quando estamos perto dela.. Ela é tão inteligente, criativa, tão esperta.. e principalmente.. ela é tão linda!_

(Booth dizia enquanto olhava fixamente para antropologa!)

Draª Saroyann cortou a tensão de Booth, e chamou-o para mais perto da antropologa, para que pudesse ver as evidências que ela descobrira.

__Muito bem _(Disse a Draª Saroyann)_ Booth, essa é a Draª Brennan.. Temperence Brennan._

_Olá Draª Brennan.._

(Ele estende as mãos em sinal de cumprimentos, mas ela não corresponde)

__Há Fraturas muito pequenas em duas das costela esquerdas. Porém, elas não são a_ _causa da morte._  
_Há uma fratura na pelve e uma qse imperceptível no fêmur._  
_O interior do Crânio mostra sinais uma grande hemorragia subdural.._  
_o que provavelmente, causou a morte da vítima.._  
_Ainda há um deslocamento do osso hióide.. o que significa que a vítima deve ter sido estrangula ou esganada..mas por ser somente um deslocamento, concluo que a tentativa de matar a vítima por asfixia, obviamente, foi feita mas sem sucesso..._  
_Pelo tamanho da hemorragia, provavelmente foi causada por um queda, mas esta foi amenizada.. não sei definir exatamente o que amorteceu a queda.. mas farei o melhor!_

__Como você concluiu isso, draº Brennan?_  
(Pergunta Booth, com cara de que não prestou atenção em uma palavra sequer do que ela estava dizendo.)  
__Como vc pode ter certeza de que não foi uma pancada?_  
_  
_  
__Porque se fosse uma pancada com qualquer objeto, haveria fratura no crânio... _  
_Portanto, concluo que, presença de hemorragia e ausência de fraturas significa que foi causada por alguma agressão interna ou uma queda de um lugar alto, sobre uma superfície relativamente macia._  
_  
_  
__Como assim, macia?_  
_  
_  
__É como cair do quarto andar de um prédio, mas cair sobre um colchão normal.. os danos da queda serão extensos, mas teriam sido piores se não houvesse um colchão.. então, cair sobre superfície macia permite que o dano existe, mas geralmente, são internos e são bem menos graves._

__Ah.. entendi.. mas metade do que vc fala pra mim, é grego.._  
_  
_  
__Hum? Como assim? não sou grega, e não falo a língua. como assim, grego?_  
_  
_  
__Squints são sempre squints. nada não, deixa pra lá!_  
_  
_  
__Eu não sei o que isso quer dizer.._  
_  
_Nada.. esquece.._  
_  
_  
Booth sai da plataforma, e deixa as duas.. O mistério todo do caso foi resolvido pela cientista.. e o assassino foi preso.


	2. O pedido aceito

**Capitulo II: O pedido aceito..**

Booth ficou se sentindo atraído pela antropóloga. Queria convidá-la pra sair.. mas lhe faltava coragem.

Pensou em jantar em algum lugar calmo,

ou em algum lugar que as mulheres costumavam gostar de ir..

mas interrompeu os próprios pensamentos, com um turbilhão de novos pensamentos..

mas dessa vez, meio pessimistas.

-E se ela disser NÃO?

-E se tudo isso for muito invasivo pra ela?

-E se ela aceitar, mas não gostar do restaurante?

-E se eu não souber o que dizer na hora?

-E se... ela achar que estou indo rápido demais?

Mas na verdade, eu estou mesmo, rápido demais...

Calma Booth. (Ele pensava consigo)

mudança de planos.. (ele declarou a si mesmo)

Vou chamá-la pra tomar alguma coisa no Royal Diner..

que é bem menos invasivo.

Ele foi até ela e a convidou.. disse que era algo que as pessoas do Jefersonian

costumavam fazer depois do expediente.. Beber algo no Royal Diner.

Ela aceitou.

(Já no Roayal Diner)

-Então, dra. Brennan?

- Então o que? (Ela responde desentendida)

-Sobre o que vamos conversar esta noite?

-Eu não.. não entendo mto disso, mas, conversas, supostamente, devem surgir como mágica, ou algo assim, embora, mágica, não passe de um truque de ilusionismo.

-Hey, você não acredita em mágica?

- Não. (ela responde indignada.)

(Eles não perceberam, mas o assunto da conversa acabara de surgir.. como mágica, como a própria Brennan dissera antes.)

-Ah é?(Ele continuara)

-É!

-Então o que vc me diz disso? (Ele mostra uma moeda comum pra ela)

-É uma moeda agente Booth.. e dai?

-Certo.. é uma moeda.. mas não é só uma moeda!

-Não?

-Não.. é uma moeda mágica.

(Ele diz rindo.. e ela olha pra ele irremediavelmente..desacreditando nele..)

Se eu fechar as mãos e dizer as palavras mágicas e ela aparecer atrás da sua orelha.. o que vc me diz?

-Digo que isso é fisicamente impossível... ou melhor.. é Logicamente impossível!

-Mas acontece..

-Não.. não acontece!

(Ele fica olhando para ela com um olhar provocativo.. como se dissesse, quer ver?

Depois ele fecha as mãos)

-Santa ovelha.. apareça, moeda, atrás da orelha..

(Ele abre as mãos)

Abracadabra!

Cadê a moeda, dra. Brennan?

(Ele diz com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.)

-Provavelmente..está entre os seus dedos..

-Não.. Ela está atrás da sua orelha..

-Não. não está.

-Ah. ela está sim..

(Booth coloca uma das mãos atrás da orelha dela e mostra a moeda)

-Hei.. (Ela diz rindo) isso é bem interessante... (Ela agora diz com a mesma cara que uma criança faz quando mostramos um truque de mágica a ela)

-É.. é sim.. mas e agora? vc acredita e mágica?

-Não.. ainda acho que é um truque de ilusionismo.. mas devo admitir que vc é bom nisso!

-Não.. que isso.. foi só um truque barato de mágica que aprendi com meu avô quando era criança!

-É.. pode até ser.. mas é bem legal!

(Eles continuam conversando sobre vários assuntos..como por exemplo, as maiores loucuras que já fizeram.. as viagens mais legais.. enfim..

até que surgiu um novo assunto.. esse mudaria o resto de suas vidas!)


	3. Uma noite inesquecível

**Capítulo III: Uma noite inesquecível..**

A conversa tomara proporções muito maiores do que o esperado pra uma mera conversa de lanchonete!

_Hey, agente Booth.. Bem que você poderia me deixar participar do trabalho em campo com você, não é?

_Não Dra. Brennan. Sinto muito, mas não posso deixá-la ir a campo.. é muito perigoso..Além do mais, a vida de uma antropóloga, resume-se a ossinhos ou coisinhas assim. Então, não! Você será mais útil como antropóloga dentro de um laboratório, e de preferência viva!

_Ah não! Eu poderia ser muito útil lá fora também. Eu sei lutar bem.. Sou formada em algumas técnicas de lutas marciais.. E com certeza poderia me virar bem com uma arma.. Eu sei atirar sabia? Como eu disse, eu posso ser útil!

_Mais, Dra. Brennan. Eu não sei se posso... Não sei se..

_Mas, você pode tentar não pode? Eu sei que pode.. (Ela o interrompe num instante de entusiasmo)

(Entre uma insistência e uma resistência, Booth, finalmente concorda. Ele diz à Dra. Brennan que vai perguntar ao chefe dele se ele pode levá-la a campo com ele.

Eles Trocam de assunto sem saber que o assunto anterior mudará o resto de suas vidas por completo apartir dali. Os assuntos fluem constantemente e naturalmente. Brennan e Booth estão se divertindo mais do que ela esperava. E Booth começa a perceber que Brennan ainda não viveu nada de bom e extasiante)

_A maior loucura que já fiz? (Diz a dra. Brennan relembrando de seu passado.) Acho que nunca fiz nenhuma.. Sempre fui uma pessoa muito organizada e centrada. Nunca fui rebelde para fazer loucuras!

_Nenhuma? nadinha mesmo?

_Não. nenhuma.

(Ele olha para ela com um olhar meio desconfiado.. desacreditando que ela nunca cometera nenhuma loucura)

_É sério mesmo? você nunca cometeu nenhuma loucura? nenhuma maldade? só pelo prazer da adrenalina?

Não.. já lhe disse que não!

(Ela olha pra ele com um olhar de quem vai fulminá-lo se ele perguntar de novo.)

_Tudo bem, você nunca fez nenhuma loucura nem maldade. Você sempre foi muito certinha para isso!

_É isso mesmo!

(Eu, autora, devo avisá-los de que entraremos agora num momento real da série.. não se assustem!)

_Mas e então?

_Então o que?

_Você quer fazer uma maldade agora?

_O que? (ela diz rindo)

_Mas você tem que sair correndo ok? tem que ser rápido. Quando eu contar até três, você sai correndo!

_Mas o que vamos fazer?

_Vamos sair sem pagar a conta. Você vai ver...Tem que ser bem rápido tá?

_o que? Não.. Booth.. O que vamos.. (Ela mal consegue articular as palavras de tanta excitação em fazer logo aquela pequena maldade!)

_Não pense. apenas faça.. Assim fica mais divertido tá bom? vou contar até três e você corre.. tá?

_Tá

_1..2..3...

(Brennan se levanta e sai correndo em direção a rua. Booth tira o dinheiro do bolso e coloca sobre o balcão, e sai correndo atrás dela. E já do lado de fora, surgem as repercussões.)

_Eu não acredito Booth.. Nós fizemos uma maldade... (Ela diz entre risadas)

_É. Nós fizemos uma maldade.

_Booth. isso é tão... não sei.. isso é tão extasiante!

(Eles começam a caminhar.)

_É... esse é o sentido. Você atingir o êxtase do prazer em um ato tão simples!

_Embora eu saiba que isso não passa de uma sequência de reações químicas no cérebro, devo confessar que há muito tempo não me sentia assim. E devo admitir que é muito bom.

_É, eu sei.. É muito bom mesmo!

(Eles param em frente uma praça.. E ele pergunta se ela quer que ele a leve pra diz que não.. Diz que ela é capaz de fazer isso sozinha.. Ela decide ir de táxi.. a partir daí, algo inesperado vai acontecer!)

_Muito bem Brennan.. Se você acha melhor ir de táxi, tudo bem.. então, até mais...

_Até mais Booth.. (Ela diz fitando-o nos olhos)

(Quando um táxi surge ao longe, ele não se contém.. puxa-a contra seu corpo forte e definido, fazendo-a tremer.. E num instante de irracionalidade dela, ela se deixa vencer pelo desejo que seu corpo sentia naquele momento, e se deixa ser beijada por ele... Mas não era só um beijo.. era um beijo avassalador, daqueles que se perde o fôlego, daqueles que nos fazem tremer por dentro, daqueles que paralisam uma mulher por longos minutos. Ele a beijara loucamente, como se tivesse estado apaixonado por ela por toda a vida)

_Booth...

(Ela o afasta, e cancela o beijo na metade. Mostrando que se deixou vencer pelo desejo, mas não por completo.. partes dela ainda não conseguiam ser tão emocionais a ponto de não pensar nas consequências que aquele beijo traria)

_Não, Booth...

(Ambos estavam ofegantes. Ela quase não conseguia falar e ele... perdera completamente o fôlego.. Mas mantinha-se forte e obstinado e replicara)

_Porque? O que você tem a perder?

_Não.. Você não vai me levar pra cama tão rápido assim Booth..Não mesmo! (Ela diz afastando-o por completo) Vejo você amanhã agente Booth! (Ela entra no táxi e fecha a porta abrindo simultaneamente o vidro, como se esperasse algo.)

_OK? Vejo você amanhã Brennan.

(O táxi levou Brennan pra casa.. e ela foi pra casa pensando em descansar.. mas será que ela conseguiu mesmo descansar? Será que ela conseguiu mesmo resistir ao charme do agente Booth? Será que ela é mesmo tão forte e determinada quanto pareceu ao afastar o agente Booth? Fique ligado no próximo capitulo)


	4. Uma noite em claro

**Capítulos IV: Uma noite em claro!**

(Brennan chega em casa a tempo de ouvir o telefone tocando. Ela atende e do outro lado da linha, está Angela.)

-Alô.

_Hey, Brennan, Até que enfim, você chegou.. já estava ficando preocupada.. achei que algo tinha acontecido no encontro de vocês. Vamos lá.. me conte tudo!

-Ai, Angie.. não tem nada o que contar.. foram só alguns drinques.. nada demais. O que eu deveria dizer?

_Bem.. você foi a um encontro.. você deveria começar dizendo se você se divertiu!

-Ok.. sim Angela.. eu me diverti.. Na verdade.. eu.. ah.. eu.. ah nada... deixa pra lá..

_Ah não Brennan.. não acredito.. deixa pra lá nada.. me conta. algo deu errado? rolou alguma coisa? você está bem?

_Sim, eu estou bem... não é nada!

_Brennan querida.. aconteceu alguma coisa que você não quer me contar não foi?

_Não.. não aconteceu nada.. é só... eu me diverti mais do que imaginei que iria.. só isso!

-Temperence! (Angela exclama com um tom mais alto e ameaçador)

Eu conheço você ok? eu sei que isso não é tudo.. eu sei detectar uma mentira sua a kilômetros de distância por um motivo: porque você não sabe mentir! Vamos.. aconteceu algo coisa? você está bem?

-Não.. não aconteceu nada.. e eu não estou mentindo.. é que estou um pouco cansada.. foi uma longa noite..

-Ok.. me venceu pelo cansaço.. mas nós conversaremos sobre isso amanhã.. tudo bem?

e não tente mentir Brennan.. porque essa não é uma das suas habilidades!

-Tudo bem.. se não se importa...

-Não.. Não. claro. vai dormir.. descanse bem.. amanhã o dia vai ser puxado.. e tente não ficar pensando em tudo o que houve hoje.. pra evitar surtos amanhã! ok? até amanhã querida!

-Até amanhã!

(Elas desligam o telefone. Mas Angela sabia que Brennan não ia dormir tão bem qto ela espera naquela noite.. Mas infelizmente, ela não pudera fazer nada a respeito.. a não ser torcer pra que a amiga aguentasse firme até que o dia nascesse, pra que elas pudessem conversar!)

(Brennan, como Angela imaginara, ficou deitada pensando no acontecera naquela noite. Ela olhava no relógio, já era tarde... ela sabia que haveria muito trabalho pra se fazer no dia seguinte.. mas o sono parecia ser uma hipótese bem longínqua! Eram quase 4 da manhã e ela não conseguira dormir.. então.. se levantara e fora até a casa de Angela.)

_Brennan?

-Oi Angela.. eu sei que já é tarde e que temos que trabalhar amanhã..

-Hoje. você quer dizer.. temos que trabalhar hoje..

-é.. temos que trabalhar hoje.. mas.. eu preciso conversar com você, pra que você me ajude a entender o que está havendo!

-Tudo bem.. entre..

-Obrigada..

-De nada querida.. mas o que está havendo? .. você está bem? sente-se..

-Sim.. estou bem...obrigada! é só que aconteceu algo ontem que...

(Ela dá um suspiro.. mostrando que a história a ser contada era mais longa do que parecia..)

-O que? que houve? Você está me deixando preocupada!

-Sabe.. você perguntou pelo telefone... mas, não me sinto confortável em falar sobre essas coisas no telefone! Além do que.. não achei que isso fosse grande coisa.. Então.. não tinha visto necessidade de contar tudo isso antes.. mas, agora.. bem agora, tudo isso me parece não ter sentido.. quando finalmente fiquei sozinha com meus pensamentos.. notei que tudo parou de fazer sentido pra mim..

E o pior é que não consigo encontrar uma maneira antropológica de explicar o que está havendo comigo.. e tudo está tão estranho.. não sei.. não sei explicar.. Ontem.. nós fomos tomar uns drinques.. e conversamos.. e tudo corria bem.. e depois...

(Ela tagarelava sem parar frente a Angela, que ficara sem ação, vendo sua melhor amiga, que sempre fora tão centrada, se descontrolar daquele jeito. Ela achara melhor só ouvir o que Brennan tinha a dizer, e torcer pra que Brennan, que sempre fora tão equilibrada e direta.. chegasse logo ao ponto central da conversa. Afinal, ela não estava entendendo uma vírgula do que a Amiga estava falando.. Além do mais, ambas precisavam dormir pra ir trabalhar ao amanhecer!)

-De repente.. eu estava lá.. com ele.. mas sem entender o que estva acontecendo comigo.. minha mente dizia NÃO.. mas todo o resto do meu corpo dizia SIM. e então.. ele me puxou pra mais perto, e me apertou contra seu corpo..

minha mente ficava o tempo todo dizendo não.

mas meu corpo não conseguia mexer um musculo sequer.

...E então.. ele me BEIJOU...

* * *

(Não perca o próximo capítulo.. e desculpem a demora por postar.. eu fui autora de uma promoção no meu tumblr.. e acabei me esquecendo do restante das coisas e fora alguns outros "poréns", por exemplo.. formatei meu computador e minhas ferramentas de edição de texto foram modificadas!

Bom.. mas é isso.. está aí o capítulo 4 da fic.. espero que tenham gostado.. Bjs carinhosos a todos!

Ah. e perdoem se houver algum erro de digitação.. é que eu escrevi meio com pressa! ksksks)


	5. Boneeees

Este capítulo está sendo escrito diretamente do computador. Não há rascunhos dele. Então, se algo sair errado, foi falta de revisão.. espero que me perdoem, rs. Neste capítulo, contei com a 'ajuda' de minha amiga Thayane. Obrigada amiga. Temos que fazer isso mais vezes. Foi muito divertido escrever este capítulo com você. Peço desculpas por levar tanto tempo sem postar, mas é que a falta de inspiração passou por aqui e arrasou a minha imaginação. E também andei muito ocupada nas ultimas semanas com motivos pessoais. Mas enfim, está ai o capítulo. Na verdade, Os Capítulos. Porque eu juntei três capítulos em um texto só. Espero que vocês gostem do desenrolar desta história, porque particularmente, a Thayane e eu adoramos. Não se esqueça de deixar sua opinião nos comentários, okay?

BOA LEITURA!

* * *

**Capítulo V: Boneeees**

[E ele me beijou!] Aquelas palavras ecoavam na cabeça de Angela. Finalmente Brennan tinha entendido o sentido de estar "Apaixonada" por alguém. Será que era pra valer? Ela estava mesmo gostando do agente Booth? Será que ela conseguiria lidar com tudo isso? Ou ela iria racionalizar tudo. Como sempre fazia?Agora, precisava tomar cuidado. Afinal, poderia ser uma chance única!

-Ele te beijou? e aí? o que houve depois?

-Eu achei melhor não deixar rolar tudo tão cedo.. afinal.. não sabemos se estamos atraídos um pelo outro somente fisicamente.. ou se há algo além disso. então, achei melhor agir com a razão e deixar a emoção de lado.. afinal.. ela só atrapalha.. Mas agora.. não consigo parar de pensar em tudo isso!

-Bem.. querida.. tenho uma grande novidade pra vc.. o nome disso é paixão!

-Não Angela.. não é possível! Eu não acredito em amor a primeira vista.. ou neste caso. em paixão!

-Mas querida.. pense bem.. você tem todos os sintomas.. são quase cinco da manhã agora e você está aqui tagarelando sem parar e sem conseguir dormir.. o que você acha que é isso?

-Humm... pensando assim.. mas olha.. você não pode contar nada disso a ninguém.. muito menos ao agente Booth.. ok?

-Claro... não contarei nada! Vou fingir que nunca houve esta conversa!

-ótimo... Agora.. vamos tentar dormir pelo menos uma hora.. afinal. temos que trabalhar.

-E você acha que uma de nós vai conseguir dormir mais? De jeito nenhum.. nem vale mais a pena dormir agora.. temos que trabalhar daqui a 2 horas!

(Logo em seguida, no instituto e Angela aparecem de óculos escuros, todos notam algo estranho nas duas!)

-O que você tem? (Hodgins perguntou para Angela)

-Nada! é só que... não dormi muito bem esta noite!

-Por quê? Saiu pra algum lugar sem mim?

-Não.. Eu só..Deixa pra lá! Tem algo aí pra mim ou veio só me amolar?

-Hey.. calma.. Eu vim trazer isto.. (Ele diz dando a ela uma pasta com informações para uma reconstrução de cena de crime!)

-Ok.. muito obrigada. pode deixar que farei.. e assim que estiver pronto chamo para a demonstração!

-Ok.. já vi que está de mal humor e não me quer por perto.. Mas tenho que perguntar. Está tudo bem?

Foi algo que eu fiz? ou que eu disse? ou..

-Não. já disse.. eu só estou com sono.. não dormi nada esta noite! é só..hum... mais tarde deve melhorar!

-Ok.. qualquer coisa.. estou aqui!

-Muito obrigada!

(Ao mesmo tempo.. Booth Chega na plataforma para pegar Brennan.. que neste momento se tornaria sua parceira.. e nota que ela está estranha, e começa questioná-la sobre isto!)

-Hey.. Brennan.. vim te pegar pra nosso primeiro trabalho em campo.. já conversei com meu superior e ele disse que está tudo bem.. mas que se você fizer besteira ou se machucar eu serei responsável.. então fique longe de encrencas e por favor não se machuque! Vamos?

-Eu tenho mesmo que ir?

-Hey.. claro que você tem que ir.. foi você quem pediu por isso lembra? você que quis ir a campo comigo! então.. agora vamos!

-Ok.. é que..

-O que você tem? e porque estes óculos escuros? aqui não tem muita claridade..você pode tirá-los.. não vai precisar deles por enquanto..

-Não. é que.. Ok.. eu vou pegar o meu casaco e deixe meus óculos em paz. tá?

-Ok... você quem sabe.. mas vamos logo tá? não fica enrolando não!

(Brennan pega o casaco e vai junto com Booth para a investigação de um crime.. vejamos as repercussões!)

-Hey.. olha isso.. este corpo está praticamente irreconhecível! Como pode isso acontecer tão rápido.. ele está morto a o que? Uns 3 dias?

-è mais ou menos isso! E quanto a decomposição, bem, este é o lado bom de trabalhar comigo! Uma antropóloga forense que consegue identificar corpos quando mais ninguém consegue! Mas é verdade! Os urubus fizeram um belo trabalho por aqui.. ele quase não tem mais carne!

-Pois é... mas enfim.. o que a gente faz agora?

-Leve todas as evidências do local ao instituto Jeffersonian! Lá eu poderei analisar melhor a situação! E provavelmente conseguirei identificar a vítima com mais calma!

-Jura?

-O que?

-Que você consegue identificar esse saco de ossos?

-Claro que consigo.. eu sou uma antropóloga forense.. eu sou treinada pra fazer isso! Identificar corpos!

-Boneeees... (Booth sussurra em tom de provocações)

-O que?

-Nada.. é só.. uh.. nada...

-Você disse algo em tom mais baixo a ponto de eu saber que disse algo mais não a ponto de entender o que disse.. isso me soa como provocação!

-Ok.. eu só disse: Bones!

-Bones? Mas bones significa ossos em inglês...

-É isso aí! Vou te chamar de Bones agora!

-Não me chame de ossos.. eu tenho nome sabia?

-Sim.. eu sei.. Mas é que apelidos são legais.. entende? demonstra carinho!

-Hum.. mas não me chame assim.. não gosto! Se isso é carinho.. acho que não gosto muito de carinhos! Agora vamos andando!

-Bones, Bones, Bones... vou ficar dizendo Bones o tempo todo.. até você admitir que gosta do apelido..Bones, Bones, Bones...

(E Booth foi repetindo Bones até chegarem a plataforma do instituto! Brennan já estava ficando irritada.. mas não dava o braço a torcer! Afinal.. ela não se deixava vencer pelos acessos de raivas irracionais!)

-Homem.. 20 e poucos anos, provavelmente tinha osteoporose precoce! Causa da morte não aparente.. Duas costelas fraturadas no lado esquerdo, uma no lado direito. As falanges da mão direita estão todas deslocadas... uma fratura no osso parietal.. e um hematoma subdural no córtex frontal! O osso occipital tem uma pequena fratura que causou hemorragia! Acho que acabei de encontrar várias possibilidades para a causa da morte deste homem!

-Boneees... (Booth sussurra novamente em tom provocativo e animado!)


	6. A gravata e a Cara de Sono

**Capítulo VI: A gravata e a Cara de Sono...**

(Ela briga com ele pq ele chama ela de Bones.. e pela 1º vez, ele vê Brennan irritada e fora de si.. Ela ficara assim a tarde inteira.. e na hora ir pra casa.. Booth pergunta se ele pode acompanhá-la.. ele gostaria de saber se a raiva dela era por ele tê-la chamado de bones, ou se era pelo beijo da noite anterior. Eles chegam em frente a porta do apartamento e param pra conversar.. ele aproveita pra perguntar se ela estava irritada pelo beijo ou pelo apelido. Ela não dá o braço a torcer, e diz que ela apenas não gosta do apelido.. quando na verdade, ela sabia que a irritação era por causa da noite anterior... e ele responde:)

- Já que você está irritada por causa do apelido, então posso te beijar de novo?

-Não.. (Brennan diz indignada..) Como assim? me beijar de novo? Claro que não pode.. nós trabalhamos juntos.. não podemos.

-Claro que podemos.. a Angela e o Hodgins também trabalham juntos e são um casal.. por que nós não podemos?

-Porque nós somos diferentes.. Além disso, é antiético.. Colegas de trabalham não podem namorar. A vida pessoal acaba atrapalhando..

(Ele beija ela de novo antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase! Ela se sentiu novamente flutuando.. como se estivesse pisando em nuvens, embora soubesse que nuvens nada mais são do que fumaça! Ela se deixa levar pelo momento.. Ela estava gostando de tudo aquilo.. não sabia se ouvia a razão, ou a emoção! O momento se prolongava enquanto Brennan estava envolvida nos braços de Booth.. E ela viu que o clima estava esquentando e tentou resistir.. mas Booth a empurrara pra dentro do apartamento assim que ela abriu a porta.. ele não podia resistir mais.. e nem ela podia lutar contra a força do momento.. como resistir aquele homem? não poderia.. e então.. ele foi beijando ela e empurrando em direção a sala que já estava a vista.. e foi despindo-a.. e jogou-a no sofá.. Querendo que tudo acontecesse ali.. mas ela, muito delicada, se sentindo desconfortável, o empurrou de cima dela.. assustando ele.. ele achou q ela não queria nada daquilo.. mas ele estava errado.. ela levantou, e o puxou pela gravata até seu quarto..ela empurrou ele na cama.. e, terminou o que havia começado na sala.. No dia seguinte.. O celular de Brennan toca.. e ela atende, achando que ainda é super cedo.)

-Brennan? é a Angela.. Cadê você? Está atrasada..

-O que? que horas são?

-São 9 horas.. vc devia estar aqui ha 2 horas.. esta muito atrasada.. sugiro que você não enrole muito pra levantar. E a propósito.. o Booth também não chegou.. acho que o celular dele está sem bateria.. se você conseguir falar com ele, diga q ele também está atrasado. E rápido.

(Brennan olha pro lado, e vê Booth.. ela levanta o lençol sobre ela pra se certificar que não era imaginação.. e percebe o que houvera acontecido na noite anterior. Ela olha o relógio e vê que está mesmo atrasada. Ela puxa o lençol pra se cobrir melhor e ele acorda..)

-Que horas são?

-Esta é a hora em que já devíamos estar no jeffersonian.. estamos atrasados.

-Atrasados quanto?

-Duas horas...

-O que? (Booth pula da cama deixando cair o lençol que cobria seu corpo. Brennan olha pra ele.. mas resiste ao que seus olhos estavam vendo, e os dois colocam a roupa. e vão pro jeffersonian.. Brennan aparece morrendo de sono.. Angela aparece e antes que diga qualquer coisa, ela nota que Brennan e Booth estão estranhos.. com cara de cansados.. e percebe que Booth não tinha trocado a gravata! E imediatamente, ela percebe que acontecera algo entre os dois..)

-aconteceu algo entre vocês?

- não. (os dois respondem)

-aconteceu alguma coisa sim.. vou reformular a pergunta: Aconteceu alguma coisa que vocês não querem me contar?

(De novo eles respondem) -não.

-Mas, booth, você está com a mesma gravata.. e geralmente, você não usa duas vezes seguidas a mesma gravata.. isso significa que você dormiu fora de casa.. e provavelmente.. na casa da Brennan.. então, eu vou perguntar de novo: aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês?

Antes que eles respondam, Hodigns entra falando do caso do dia anterior..

-Achei um Oryctes nasicornis e ele estava... Booth e Brennan, está tudo bem?

-Porque todo mundo pergunta isso? (Booth pergunta)

-Porque a dra. Brennan está com cara de morta e vc tá com a mesma gravata e com a camisa amassada!

-Hey.. Hodgins.. do que você estava falando mesmo? você achou um inseto.. termine de explicar e esqueça a vida pessoal dos dois..

-Ah sim.. o Oryctes nasicornis estava morto.

-Sério que ele estava morto?Qundo é que você encontra um inseto destes vivo em uma cena de crime tóxica como aquela? (Angela diz em tom Sarcástico)

-haha.. Serio.. mas enfim, ele estava morto e a morte nos da uma pista sobre a morte do homem.. ele morreu de envenamento por cobre.. isso nos diz algo..

-Mas o local estava lacrado por envenamento por monóxido de carbono. A concentração do gás estava alta e o local foi lacrado, nenhuma evidência nos diz que há cobre no local.. de onde veio isso então?

-É ai que está a pista dra. Brennan.. não há nada de cobre no local que pudesse causar o envenamento do inseto, sendo assim, ele veio de outro local.. Provavelmente, junto com o corpo, isso significa uma desova!

(Ele sai da sala.. e Angela começa a questionar Brennan ainda sobre a cara de sono e a gravata.)

-Falando sério, querida: o que houve entre você e o Booth?

-Nada.. vamos trabalhar, porque temos muito o que fazer..

-Sim, mas podemos ir conversando.. vamos, me conta o que houve... rolou o que eu estou pensando?

-Eu não sei o que você está pensando Angela.. como eu vou saber se 'rolou' o que você está pensando?

-Você sabe o que eu quis dizer..

-Tecnicamente, não se pode saber o que as pessoas pensam.. eu não leio mentes.. não sei o que você pensou que aconteceu ontem. Mas.. só pra deixar claro.. temos trabalho a fazer e você está enrolando com essa história da mesma gravata e da minha cara de cansada. podemos continuar?

-Claro.. podemos continuar assim que você me contar o que aconteceu ontem.

-Esta bem.. vou contar: Ontem, o Booth me pediu pra me levar em casa pra podermos conversar melhor. Ao chegar na porta do meu apartamento, ele me perguntou porque eu estava irritada.. eu disse que era por causa de um apelido que ele me colocou.. mas ele notou que era por causa do beijo da outra noite.. e quando eu abri a porta, ele entrou junto comigo, e nós transamos! Foi isso o que houve ontem!

-ah.. eu sabia que tinha acontecido isso. E foi bom?

-Foi.. foi bom sim..

-Ele foi carinhoso com você?

-Sim.. ele foi carinhoso do jeito dele..

-É.. o agente Booth tem cara de quem é muito carinhoso na cama..

A Dra. Saroyan aparece bem na hora e pergunta: -Como você sabe q ele é carinhoso?

Angela olha pra Brennan e diz: -Huum.. acho que falei de mais..

Cam imediatamente nota o mesmo q Angela notou e diz: -Não acredito... é o que estou pensando?

-Não.. não é o que você esta pensando.. estávamos só pensando alto.

-hum.. tudo bem.. (Cam sai e vai falar com Booth...)

-Hey.. entendi o negócio da gravata..

-O que? (ele responde meio desentendido)

-A gravata.. a mesma gravata de ontem.. a camisa parecendo que saiu da tampa de uma garrafa.. entendi!

-Como assim, entendeu?

-Você dormiu com a Brennan.. não foi?

-O que? como você sabe disso? quem te contou? não acredito que a Bones é fofoqueira..

-O que? Bones? como assim?

-Bones é um apelido que dei pra Brennan.. mas enfim..

-Nossa.. já tem essa intimidade entre vocês? vocês dormem juntos a quanto tempo?

-O que? não.. a gente só transou ontem.. okay?.. e hoje ela já te contou? Não acredito que pensei que ela guardaria segredo.

-O que? ela não me contou.. eu que percebi... afinal, vocês deixaram isso estampado na cara!

-Serio?

-uhum.

(Depois disso.. todos já sabiam o q havia acontecido entre os dois.. então, eles assumiram e continuaram saindo..Uns meses depois, Brennan começou a sentir enjôo do perfume que Booth usava.. E ele começa a achar que ela não gosta mais dele... E então.. umas semanas depois, ele percebe que ela começou enjoar de muitas outras coisas.. mas principalmente das coisas dele. e a paranóia dele só aumentava!

Brennan estava agora desconfiada de que ela pudesse estar grávida.. e foi com a Angela fazer o exame..e descobriu que estava grávida.

Antes que ela pudesse contar ao Booth.. Ele a pressionara perguntando porque ela enjoara das coisas dele.. )

-O que esta acontecendo? você não gosta mais de mim? eu fiz algo de errado?

Ela ficou chocada..

-Como você pôde pensar isso de mim? É claro que gosto de você.

-Você tem enjoado de todas as minhas coisas.. e quer que eu pense o que?

-Eu posso explicar o porque?

-Explicar.. como assim...

_**Continua...**_


	7. Something Feels wrong inside of me

**Capítulo VII: EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA BOOTH (Something feels wrong inside of me..)**

(Ele continua gritando com ela... sem dar a ela a chance de dizer nada.. ele simplesmente não quis ouví-la.. até que ela sai do sério..)

-EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA BOOTH.

-O que? o que você disse?

-Eu estou grávida.. foi isso que eu disse..

-Então.. então.. eu vou..

-Sim Booth.. você vai ser pai.. eu estou gerando seu filho dentro do meu corpo..Mas você estragou tudo.. estragou a surpresa que eu queria te contar hoje, estragou a felicidade do momento, estragou meu dia, você estragou tudo Booth!

(Brennan sai da casa de Booth chorando e bate a porta.. o mundo dos dois acabara de desmoronar.. Booth sai correndo atrás dela.. )

_Temperence... Desculpa.. eu não queria dizer aquilo.. me perdoe! Temperence!

_Você não queria dizer aquilo? Mas você disse Booth.. você disse.

_Mas...

_Acabou Booth. Acabou..

_Mas.. Bones... Volta aqui.. vamos conversar..

_Não Booth.. você acabou de duvidar do quanto eu te amo.. e você acha mesmo que tem algo pra ser dito entre nós dois? não tem Booth.. acabou.

(Ela desce pelas escadas.. porque sua paciência naquele momento se esgotara.. tudo o que ela queria era sair dali.. pois a presença de Booth agora a incomodava como nunca acontecera antes! Ela pegara um táxi e fora pra casa de sua melhor amiga.. Angela neste momento era mais um porto seguro pra Brennan do que uma simples amiga! A campanhia de Angela toca vária e várias vezes seguidas! A pessoa do outro lado parecia apressada!)

-Calma.. já vou..

(Angela não esperava.. mas ao abrir a porta se deparara com a amiga toda molhada e chorando muito. Ela não entendera nada.. a amiga apenas a abraçou sem dizer nenhuma palavra! Ela apenas puxou Brennan pra dentro do apartamento, e esperou que ela se acalmasse.)

-O que houve querida? Porque você está toda molhada e chorando deste jeito?

(Brennan apenas chorava sem dizer nada e sem conseguir explicar o que havia acontecido!)

-O que houve Brennan? Porque você esta chorando desse jeito? o que houve? você está bem?

-Não.. eu não estou bem.. (Brennan diz em meio ao choro) Eu não sei explicar.. já ouviu aquela frase: "Something feels wrong inside of me!" é assim que me sinto..

_Tudo bem.. tudo isso passa.. mas o que houve?

_Booth e eu brigamos e eu disse que acabou.. acho que me precipitei.. mas não tive tempo de pensar na hora.. a emoção foi maior que a razão e eu acabei dizendo algo num momento de raiva. e agora Angela?

_Tudo bem querida.. aqui, se seque um pouco.. vai ficar tudo bem.. coloque essa roupa se não, você vai hipotérmica.

_Angela.. você sabe que não é muito provável que alguém desenvolva um quadro de hipotermia com água da chuva, não é?

_Sim querida.. eu sei.. eu só quis enfatizar que você vai ficar doente se continuar molhada.. Agora fica calma.. deixa a poeira baixar, porque amanhã será um novo dia.. e cada dia traz um novo amanhecer, junto com todas as possibilidades.. Amanhã tudo ficará bem.

_Mas e se nada ficar bem amanhã? e se depois disso tudo o Booth não me quiser mais?

-Ele vai querer.. ele te ama.. ele já te provou isso! Fica calma.. tudo vai se resolver.. E a propósito, amanhã, é no sentido figurado okay?.. apenas dê tempo ao tempo!

(Brennan passara a noite na casa de Angela.. as duas conversaram a noite inteira e ao amanhecer, Brennan fora pra casa, pois não se encontrava em condições de ir trabalhar.. Não depois de tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior... Agora, ela tinha que pensar em como seria os próximos dias e os próximos meses, já que agora, ela esperava um filho de Booth!)


	8. Sinto sua falta

_Demorei um pouco pra postar.. Eu sei.. Mas, andei ocupada.. Trabalho ultimamente anda me consumindo.. Mas.. Está aí.. Boa leitura...o próximo capítulo já está no meu computador.. Só falta organizar mesmo.. Em breve posto! _

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII: Sinto sua falta... (Something is still wrong inside of me.)**

Ao chegar em casa, Brennan se pegara pensando em Booth..Sentara-se no sofá e pensava o que seria de sua vida sem amado Booth?Ele a amava tanto quanto ela o amava...Não seria fácil viver sem ele. Mas era preciso... Ele duvidara de quanto ela o amava. Ela achava isso imperdoável. Não sabia se conseguiria lidar com isso!Booth também não fora trabalhar e fizera o mesmo que Brennan fazia neste momento. Pensava em como seria a sua vida sem sua amada Bones. O rádio de ambos estava ligado tocando incrivelmente a mesma musica em completa sincronia!

"**That I Love you…I have loved you all along.**

**And I Miss you...**

**Been far away for far to long.**

**I keep dreaming, you'll be with me, And you'll never go.**

**Stop Breathing, if I don't see you…**

**ANYMORE! "**

Ambos se sentiam daquela forma. Como se faltasse um pedaço de si. Como se outro fosse parte indispensável de suas vidas!

Eles não sabiam, mas o romance entre eles havia mudado completamente suas vidas...

Este romance havia limpado suas mentes e lhes dado uma nova perspectiva da vida.

Brennan chorava enquanto ouvia aquela música. Parecia que cada nota daquela musica lhe tocava dentro da alma...Ela não sabia explicar que sensação era aquela, mas ela sabia o que estava sentindo... e também sabia que nunca havia sentido aquilo antes.

Agora, era como se mil samurais lhe apunhalassem o coração, pois ela se sentia como se o coração dela estivesse sendo esmagado. E na verdade, estava. Seu coração estava tomado pelo choro e pela dor. Não tinha como lutar contra isso. Ela não tinha forças.

As lágrimas caiam incessantemente de seus olhos. Ela não conseguia parar.

Cada objeto de sua casa agora lhe trazia a memória o quanto ela houvera sido feliz com Booth ali, e o quanto sentia falta disso naquele momento.

Cada simples pensamento lhe fazia lembrar que o passado foi real. Mas também lhe fazia lembrar o que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Suas lembranças agora se tornavam uma espada fria a dilacerar seu coração.

Ela não podia conter o turbilhão de emoções que invadiam sua vida naquele instante. Brennan passaria o resto da tarde ali... Chorando e tentando arrumar um jeito de sobreviver. Pois ela estava num momento tão desesperador que até mesmo respirar parecia difícil e doloroso.

Ao mesmo tempo, Booth se deixara levar pelas mesmas emoções... Não conseguia conter as lágrimas... Ele não podia acreditar que dissera aquilo a sua amada... Como ele pudera duvidar do amor que Bones tinha por ele? Como ele pudera não saber... Não perceber que sua amada espera um filho seu? O que havia de errado com ele? Ele se perguntava... Porque aquilo estava acontecendo? Será que o universo inteiro conspirava contra eles?

As perguntas de Booth para si mesmo eram muitas... Mas havia apenas uma sobre a qual ele gostaria de obter uma resposta: Será que a Temperence vai perdoá-lo algum dia? Será que a sua amada Bones vai perdoá-lo?

Ele não sabia... E também não tinha coragem de perguntar pessoalmente.. Tinha medo da resposta... Tinha medo de ouvir que ele nunca mais teria Brennan em seus braços como teve na primeira vez em que se amaram. Teve medo de ouvir que nunca mais poderia beijá-la, abraçá-la, senti-la, tocá-la, estar perto dela e amá-la como ele sabia que ninguém jamais a amara antes.

Booth estava atordoado com toda a emoção daquele momento.

A tristeza agora pairava sobre ele. E inevitavelmente, Booth derramava lágrimas dolorosas por lembrar o que fizera com sua amada.

Eles ficaram parados ali por toda a tarde.. até que Brennan tivera que levantar.. pois sua campanhia.. Era Angela, ela queria saber como Brennan estava.

__Angela?_

__Oi Brennan , querida. Vim ver como você está. Te liguei o dia todo e seu telefone ficou só na caixa postal. Deixei um milhão de recados e pelo visto vc não pegou nenhum. né?_

__Não. Não vi nenhum dos recados._

__Como você está? está melhor?_

__Não. Não muito, na verdade._

__Anw querida. Eu realmente sinto muito._

__Tudo bem Angela. Eu vou ficar bem._

__Tenho certeza que sim querida._

__Me sinto perdida mesmo estando aqui.. na minha casa Angela.. é como se eu não soubesse mais pra onde ir. Há um pedaço de mim que não existe mais por causa dele.. Sinto uma dor que não sei explicar._

__Eu sei Bren. É assim que você continua viva: quando dói tanto que você não consegue respirar, é assim que você sobrevive. Sabe aquele sentimento que se sente quando você olha nos olhos de alguem e você não consegue pensar em mais nada e tudo parece perfeito? É o que há entre o Booth e você. E vocês vão sobreviver a isso também!_

__Eu espero Angela.._

(Brennan deita no colo da amiga.. se aconchegando nos braços carinhosos e preocupados da amiga)

(Enquanto isso, Sweetz fizera a mesma coisa com Booth.)

__Hey, Booth.. e aí? como está? está melhor?_

__Pra ser sincero? Não.. não estou não! Sweets, você acha que vai ficar tudo em entre a Bones e eu? Será que ela vai me perdoar depois de tudo isso?_

__Cara, pra ser sincero, eu vejo uma Bones brava.. Não a vejo perdoando isso tão rápido.. sinto muito.. mas acredite.. você vai conseguir ter a dra. Brennan de volta.. porque você a ama e ela também ama você._

(Alguns meses começaram a se passar.. lentamente se arrastavam... A dor permanecia ali.. nos dois.. olhavam um para o outro, agora sem o mesmo encanto de meses atrás... não era mais tão igual.. Não era mais como fora antes.. Ele quase não a reconhecia.. Os olhos dela agora eram tão frios quanto a ele que chegava a machucá-lo por dentro... )

__Bones..Eu tenho uma nova prova pra você.. Chegaram os relatórios dos exames.. Está tudo aqui... Vai querer ver?_

__Sim Booth.. eu vou querer.._

(Ela é interrompida rapidamente.. ela olha para a própria barriga assustando Booh.. Logo ele imaginou que houvesse algo errado..)

__Bones.. O que.. Você está bem.. Precisa de alguma coisa?_ (Ele diz preocupado com ela..)

__Booth.._ (Ela olha para ele com um rosto alegre.. e antes que as palavras saissem de sua boca.. retornou ao padrão com o qual tratava Booth..) _Não.. Eu não preciso de nada não.. Foi só o bebê que mexeu.. Só isso._

(Ele olha para ela com um olhar bobo e ao mesmo tempo apaixonado pelas palavras que soavam como música aos ouvidos dele..)

__Eu... Eu posso.._ (Ele diz meio sem graça) _Posso colocar a mão? Talvez o bebê mexa de novo.._

__Ok.. Pode.. Não sei se o bebê vai mexer de novo.. Mas você pode tentar._

(Ela sentou-se no sofá de sua sala e convidou-o a fazer o mesmo.. E sentando-se colocou as mãos dele sobre a barriga dela, que já dava sinais de que havia um bebê lá.. E então... o momento mais lindo... O bebê mexeu novamente.. Brennan e Booth puderam sentir juntos o forte chute de seu bebê..Ficaram ali por um certo tempo.. conversando sobre o bebê.. sobre os nomes que gostariam de colocar.. Sobre como seria o bebê.. Enfim.. conversaram sobre tantas coisas sobre a gravidez e sobre o bebê que nem se deram conta do horário.. acabaram por esquecer das evidências e do caso no qual estavam envolvidos.

A partir dali começava uma parceria diferente da antiga.. Mas pelo menos ele sabia que eles ainda existiam jun tos...Ele soube naquele momento que ela o deixaria participar da vida de seu bebê. )

_Sinto sua falta Bones.. (Ele diz enquanto olha nos olhos dela... Ao passo em que ela foge do olhar dele.. ele busca o dela.. tentando se acertar de vez!)

_Eu sei... mas**... ..Something is still wrong inside of me.. ...**Ainda não consigo lidar com tudo Booth.. Melhor não desencadear em mim pensamentos e sentimentos comos quais não posso lidar..

(_**AINDA...**_ Essa foi a palavra que a Booth a esperança que precisava.)


	9. Flu Flu's de Gravidez

**Capitulo IX: Flu Flu's de Gravidez... As primeiras roupinhas do bebê..**

Alguns dias depois... Brennan e Booth vão juntos comprarem as primeiras coisas do bebê.

__Bones.. olha que lindinha... essa calça vai ficar lindano bebê..._

__Mas Booth.. A Calça é amarela com elefantes verdes.. o que é errado.. por que crianças não podem ter esse conceito errônio de sociedade desde pequeno... Crianças devem entender que elefantes são cinzas.. não verdes._

__Bones... é só uma calça... Nosso bebê vai entender aos poucos que elefantes são cinzas.. não verdes... ok? Está tudo bem.. vamos levar essa aqui.._

__Ok.. Mas ainda acho isso errado.._

__Ok.. Agora, olha esse macacão aqui Bones... OMG.. Que lindinho... Se for menina vai ficar linda com esse macacão rosa... E todo mundo vai saber que ela será a pricesinha do papai.. Awn Bones.. que lindinho.. fala a verdade.. Não é lindo?_

__Sim Booth.. É lindo.. Mas... e se não for menina?_

__Aha... Se for um meninão.. Vai vestir esse aqui.. Um macacão azul com carrinhos.. e todos vão saber que ele será o campeão do papai.._

__Ok.. Você que sabe... Mas lembre-se: Se for menina.. As roupas de menino que você está comprando não valerão de nada.. Se for menino.. As roupas de meninas que você está comprando também não valerá de nada!_

__Eu sei.._

(Num momento de emoção e carinho entre eles.. Booth a olha nos olhos dela.. e diz num tom leve, suave e carinhoso..)

__Espero que nosso bebê tenha os seus olhos... Seus olhos que normalmente são quentes.. amorosos.. e são sempre lindos... Espero que o bebê tenha mesmo os seus olhos.._

__Humm.. E eu espero que o bebê tenha o seu caráter.. Que é bom.. cheio de amor...sempre certo... E que ele tenha também os seus lábios.. É a parte física de você que eu mais gosto.. As pessoas vão gostar do nosso filhos..._

(Ela ia dizer que o filho ia fazer sucesso com as meninas quando ele fosse grande.. E então se deu conta do que havia acabado de dizer... Se deu conta dos hormônios aflorando sua pele em favor de Booth..

Ela olhara pra ele... e decidira que queria ir pra casa... Notara que acabara de dar a ele mais esperanças do que de fato deveria!)

(Passaram-se seis meses, e nada voltara ao normal. Brennan deixara Booth participar de todos os exames.. ultrasons e coisas do gênero.. mas infelizsmente, não o deixara voltar para participar de sua vida pessoal.)

__Bones... Você vai atrasar. Você pode se arrumar mais rápido?_

__Calma Booth.. Eu já vou terminar. ainda dá tempo. Não vou me atrasar._

__Aham. Mas mesmo assim Bones.. Vamos lá né? É melhor antecedência do que atraso. Convenhamos né?_

__Booth.. Calma.. ok? Só mais um pouquinho.. Vou terminar a maquiagem._

**(20 Minutos depois.)**

__Pronto.. Terminei Booth... Vamos?_

__Nossa.. Até que enfim.. eu achei que você não ia mais sair daquele quarto. E meu Deus, hein Bones.. Que demora foi aquela pra fazer..._ (Booth Vê Bones na porta da sala trajando um lindo vestido verde escuro, com um sobretudo beje e um cachecol de meia estação tbm verde.)_waw...nossa ... Nossa hein Bones.. Você está... incrível._

__Eu sei._ (Ela diz sorrindo pra ele)

__haha.. você é única né Bones? haha Vamos lá..._

__Claro que sou única... De acordo com.._

__Hey.. Não. Se você parar pra explicar sobre ser único ou não, vamos perder muito tempo. Vamos lá._

__Okay._

**No Consultório...**

__Muito bem... Vamos ver como esse bebê aí? [...]_

__E aí dra. Martinelly? Meu filhão está bem_? (Booth diz rindo e olhando pra Bones, esperando pra ver que reação ela teria!)

__Booth. Eu já lhe disse que pode não ser um menino._

__Eu sei Bones. Eu só acho que torcer pra ser um menino é legal. entendeu?_

__Huum.. ok!_

__Muito bem Temperence e Seeley. Vocês tem certeza de que ainda querem a surpresa do sexo? Por que realmente, saber o sexo do bebê é mais fácil, prático e seguro na questão de compras._

(Eles olham um para o outro e apenas com um olhar, eles se entendem..)

__Não.. não queremos mais a surpresa do sexo.. sabe.. tô louco pra saber se vou ter um outro campeão ou se dessa vez vou ter uma princesinha.. _(Booth diz com um sorriso bobo no rosto!)

__E vc concorda com isso Temperence? se quiser, posso contar o sexo só para o Seeley._

__Não não.. eu também mal posso esperar pra saber o sexo do meu bebê._

__Okay.. Então tudo bem.. Vocês estão esperando uma menina. Parabéns._

__Awn Booth.. Vamos ter uma menininha.._

__Sim.. Vamos ter uma menininha._

(Eles ficam seolhando por um longo momento até que a médica quebra o clima.)

__Muito bem.. Deixa eu limpar aqui e vamos ver esses exames. Muito bem.. Prontinho, já pode descer!_

_A dra. pega os exames de Brennan e seu rosto agora não esconde uma leve preocupação._

__O que foi dra. Martnelly?_ (Booth pergunta preocupado. _Está tudo bem com a Bones e a bebê?_

__Bem.. Há algo nos seus exames que me preocupa um pouco temperance. Você está se alimentando devidamente e tomando as vitaminas e complementos que pedi?_

__Sim. _(Ela responde prontamente)_ Por que? O que há com os meus exames?_

__Você está com anemia Temperance. Não é grave.. Mas temo que isso afete a estabilidade da gestação e, consequentemente, o parto. Já que você logo logo vai entrar na reta final da gravidez. Vou manter o que eu já pedi e vou adicionar sulfato ferroso e acido fólico. Vou pedir consultas mais frequentes agora pra eu poder acompanhar melhor essa anemia. Tudo bem?_

__Sim.. Tudo bem._

__Ok.. E vou encaminhá-la pra uma nutricionista. Prontinho.. Está aqui a receita.. A nutricionista é no 3º andar. O nome dela é Catherine Hadley. Ela é a melhor que eu conheço. Pode ir lá. Vou ligar pra ela daqui e avisar que vocês estão descendo. ok?_

__Ok._

__Muito bem.. Tenham um ótimo dia.. Nos vemos semana que vem._

(Booth e Brennan descem para o andar e a dra. Hadley está a espera de ambos.)

__Temperence Brennan?_ (Disse a moça com o sorriso mais sincero possível e com os olhos quase tão brilhantes qunto os de Brennan)_ E Seeley Booth, certo?_

__Dra. Hadley? É um prazer conhcê-la. _(Diz Brennan.)

__Vamos lá? _(Os dois seguem a médica até o consultório.)

__Então você está com 7 meses de gestação e está com anemia. É isso?_

__Sim. É isso._

__Ok. Então vamos ver o que vamos fazer.. Você se limenta de quantas em quantas horas Temperance?_

__Na verdade.. Não sei.. Eu como quando tenho fome!_

__Humm.. Vamos ter alguns hábitos pra serem mudados por aqui.. Apartir de hoje, vc come de 2 em 2 horas. ok?_ (Brennan balança a cabeça que sim.) _Ok. Eu tenho uma observação aqui de que você é vegetariana. Certo?_

__Sim._

__Ok. Eu vou precisar te pedir pra deixar o lado vegetariana de lado, porque você precisa comer algumas coisas que numa dieta vegetariana não aparece. Por exemplo, os nutrientes da carne._

__Mas não existe outra maneira?_

__Não. A carne, o leite comum, o queijo, o requeijão.. Todas estas cisas contém nutrientes únicos e que vão ajudar muito na dieta._

__Ok.. Mas eu preciso comer tudo isso em todas as refeições?_

__Não. Não em todas. Eu vou fazer um cardápio diário e mando todos os dias pra você no email. Tudo bem? Assim vai ficar mais fácil pra você._

__Tudo bem._

__Eu nem preciso te alertar sobre gordura saturada e trans não é? E cuidado com o açucar. Açucar é carboidrato de rápido efeito, e é aí que está o problema. Assim que você come açucar, logo, o corpo desgasta esse açucar e o corpo começa a ficar sem glicose e sem energia. Então, abuse de carboidratos complexos. ok?_

__Huum. Ela vai adorar abusar de carboidratos. Né Bones?_

__Booth.._

__Que foi.. Eu só disse a verdade.. (Ele diz num tom de brincadeira.)_

__Ok. Eu vou imprimir pra você um modelo de cardápio. Você trabalha em qual horário Temprance?_

__Bem, Eu entro às 7hs e saio às 17hs. Se não houver um caso muito grave pra resolver._

__Muito bem, Então, você vai diminuir o ritmo do trabalho. Você vai pedir à sua chefe pra te deixar entrar às 9hs e sair às 16hs. Por que a essa altura, você na verdade, já deveria ficarem casa. Então, já que você está trabalhando ainda, trabalhe menos._

__Mas eu não posso. Eu tenho muita coisa pra fazer._

__Seeley. Faça com que ela fique em casa mais tempo. ok?_

__Eu farei. Pode deixar então.. ela vai ficar bem? tem algum tipo de medicamento que ela vai tomar pra não ter nenhum problema?_

__Então.. na verdade, o melhor remédio pra uma anemia na gestação é a alimentação. Então, se você fizer essa mocinha comer bem, garanto que a anemia vai sumir em breve!_

__Ok então.. eu farei ela comer bem._

__Ok.. Então.. O modelo de cardápio:_

_8hs Café da manhã. ( 2 Torradas.. 1 copo de suco de laranja (1x por semana) 1 prato pequeno de mingau)_

_10hs lanchinho. Frutas. (1 Maça)_

_12hs almoço. (3 colheres de arroz.. 2 colher de feijão.. 1 porção de carne.. 1 porção de salada.. 1 copo de suco natural (Acritério pessoal) 1 fruta de sobremesa)_

_14hs lanchinho. Frutas (1 mamão)_

_16hs café da tarde. (2 torradas.. 1 copo de suco de ameixa.. 1 mamão)_

_18hs lanchinho. Frutas (2 bananas)_

_20hs jantar (2 colheres de arroz.. 1 colher de feijão.. 1 porção de carne.. 1 porção de salada.. 1 copo de suco manga)_

_22hs lanche. Leite. (2 sanduwíches de pão integral simples e 1 copo de leite com nescau/Toddy)_

_E depois disso você dorme e retoma a rotina no dia seguinte. Tudo bem Temperance? Seeley Faça com que ela coma nestes horários.. Sem diminuir nenhum e sem pular nenhum. Ok?_

__Eu farei Dra. Hadley. Pode deixar._

__Muito bem.. É só isso por hoje. Foi um prazer conhecê-los. E as consultas comigos serão sempre coincidentes com as consultas da dra. Martinelly. ok?_

__O prazer foi nosso dra. Hadley. Então. Até semana que vem._

__Até semana que vem._


	10. Desejos Malucos

**Capítulo X: Desejos Malucos.. Mc Lanche Feliz..**

Brennan e Booth já estão no carro... E vão conversando sobre a alimentação de Brennan.. e então chegam ao Jeffersonian...Brennan vai conversar com Angela sobre a consulta e de repente, bate um desejo de comer um lanche completo do Mc Donald's com bastante batata frita, com um copo bem grande de coca cola e com um hamburger bem grande.. Brennan não resistiu e pediu a amiga pra que comprasse um lanche destes. Angela, sem opção pediu a Booth pra ir comprar, já que o Mc Donald's mais próximo dali era à 30 minutos de carro.

__Booth, a Bren quer comer um lanche completo do Mc Donald's. Você podeeria comprar pra ela? Estou meio cheia de coisas.. Então, tô sem tempo._

__Mas a Bones nem gosta dos lanches do Mc Donald's._

__Sim. Mas deve ser algum desejo maluco._

__Não.. ela não pode.. a nutricionista falou que ela não podia comer coisas gordurosas porque ela está com anemia e precisa de uma alimentação saudável..._

__Mas ela não pode passar vontade, se não o bebe vai nascer doente.. ou vai nascer com cara de feliz._

(Brennan entra na sala da artista a tempo de ouvir o comentário sobre o bebê nascer com cara de feliz.)

__Não.. pera aí.. não tem nada a ver com o bebe.. tem a ver com minha vontade de comer algo que não costumo comer sempre... mas meu bebe vai nascer com cara de bebe. Ok? Mas mesmo assim.. quero mesmo comer aquele lanche completo. Booth.. por favor.._

__Não Bones.. você não pode comer esse tipo de coisa.. você não quer comer uma fruta? ou qualquer coisa saudável?_

__Não Booth.. Eu quero aquele lanche._

__Mas você não pode. Eu não vou te deixar comer algo que vai prejudicar sua saúde._

__Ah.. então tá bom... não quero nada não.. tudo bem.._

_Brennan pega o casaco.._

__Onde você vai?_

__Vou sair.. vou tomar um ar.. preciso respirar pra ver se eu tiro esse lanche da cabeça.._

__Ah.. então tá._

Brennan sai e ao chegar lá fora, ela pega o carro compra o lanche que tanto queria comer.. Ela sentou- se num banco de um parque próximo. De repente, Booth passa e vê Brennan lá sentada comendo aquele lanche como se estivesse num piquenique.. Ele para o carro e vai até lá falar com ela..

__Ah Bones.. eu não falei que não era pra você comer isso? Eu devia ter imaginado né?_

__Mas Booth.. eu estava com tanta vontade que não consegui aguentar.._

__Mesmo assim, você sabe que isso pode prejudicar você e a nossa menininha.._

__Ah Booth.. agora já era.. já comi o lanche e não posso fazer nada!_

__Puxa Bones. Como você é teimosa hein. Você é mais teimosa do que criança. É incrível isso._

__Eu não sou teimosa só não consegui imaginar a possibilidade de dormir sem ter comido aquele lanche. Eu tinha que comer senão, eu ia ficar acordada a noite toda pensando nisso._

__Ok.. então vamos embora vai.. já que você já comeu mesmo né? Matou a vontade agora? Ou você quer comer mais alguma bomba de gordura?_ (Ele diz num tom um tanto quanto sarcástico)

__Não. Tudo bem, estou satisfeita. Não quero mais nada não._

(Os dois no carro. Ela começa a conversa: .. )

__Eu não sei se gosto daquele tom que você usou comigo Booth. Não gosto de ser tratada como uma criança. Já sou grandinha Booth._

__Ah.. Se você não gosa de ser tratada como criança, então pare de agir feito uma. né?_

__Eu não estou agindo feito criança._

__Ah não?_

__Não._

__Então o que foi esse surto de "Eu quero aquele lanche e pronto?" hum?_

__Booth eu estava com muita vontade mesmo._

__Mesmo assim. Dia após dia a gente deixa de fazer e comer tanta coisa que temos vontade. A vida é assim Bones._

(Brennan começa a chorar.. os hormônios afloram e se desfazem em forma de lágrimas!)

__Mas Booth.. já passou, eu já comi.. foi só um lanche.. ok? um lanche a mais ou um a menos.. não vai fazer diferença!_

__sssshhhhh... Não precisa chorar (Ele diz carinhosamente) Mas eu me preocupo com vc e com o bebe..Ok? esse aí é o meu filho tbm.. eu tenho que me preocupar com vc e com ele.. ok? é por isso que fico desse jeito.. não quero que aconteça nada de mal com vc e com nosso filho.._

(Um silencio paira no carro, Brennan olha nos olhos de Booth.. e ela começa a relembrar de certas coisas.)

__Sinto sua falta Bones.. (Os dois chegam em frente ao prédio dela.) Sinto falta de ter vc comigo.. de cuidar de vc.. de ter vc nos meus braços..._ (Ele se aproxima dela.. e perto do beijo ela se afasta..)

__Não Booth.. por favor.. não.. eu não posso fazer isso.. não me sinto pronta.. desculpa.. mas eu não posso.. eu sinto muito. _(Brennan sai do carro ainda com muitas lágrimas nos olhos)

(Booth espera Brennan subir e vai embora... percebera que sua amada ainda não o perdoara.. Ao chegar no apartamento, Brennan começa dizer para si mesma que tbm sente falta dele.. )


	11. We're Back!

Bem.. peço 1000 desculpas pela demora.. Mas.. deixarei aqui uma explicação plausível para tanta demora.

Trabalho num hospital há 40 minutos da minha casa chamado **SÃO LUCAS.**

Os meus dias lá são uma loucura.. é paciente tendo paradas cardio-respiratória.. é paciente que precisa de medicação que não é padrão do hospital.

É enfermeiro que quer discutir comigo pelas menores causas possíveis. É tanta confusão no meu dia-a-dia que nem sei explicar.

Mas enfim. Minha rotina é **EXTREMAMENTE** corrida.. Não tenho tempo pra mais nada na agenda que tenho.

Tudo na minha vida é estritamente cronometrado.. Exceto o hábito de escrever. Pois isso eu consigo fazer em qualquer hora e lugar.

A fic que vocês estão lendo é **TOTALMENTE** escrita na tela do meu celular..

Aproveito os minutinhos de sossego entre uma intercorrência e outra e vou escrevendo a fic no meu celular, depois envio tudo o que escrevi por email

e o meu email posta o capítulo 'automaticamente' aqui.

Quando tenho semanas corridas como as ultimas semanas que tenho passado, não sobra tempo o suficiente

para escrever nada. Nem muito menos para checar e autorizar caixa de emails.

Sinceramente..

Não tenho idéia de como é a aparência da minha fic.

Se tem muitos erros... Se é grande demais.

Se é pequena demais. Não sei..

Espero que esteja dentro dos parâmetros suportáveis para uma boa leitura.

Então... Essa é a explicação plausível.. Falta** TOTAL** de tempo.

Espero que nas próximas semanas o hospital fique mais calmo..Assim poderei terminiar mais rápido o próximo capítulo que já está sendo escrito. Bjs

Boa Leitura..

Com Carinho

**Mayana Nascimento.**

* * *

**Capítulo XI: We're back!**

Os dias vão passando.. Brennan não consegue tirar Booth do pensamento. É quase automático. A cada instante em que ela se destrai, o pensamento dela vai de encontro as memórias sobre eles dois.

__Brennan querida... O que há com você? Você está bem? Você tem estado tão distante! _

(Brennan não respondera nada. Estava perdida na imensidão de seus pensamentos e lembranças. Era quase como um mundo paralelo. Ela se perdia por lá como Alice se perdia no pais das maravilhas. A diferença, é que as vezes, quase sempre, Brennan tinha vontade de nunca voltar, nunca acordar. Pois para ela, aquele era o seu paraíso. Um paraíso particular.)

__Brennan! _(A amiga insiste)_ Hey.. Terra chamando. Brennan. _

__Oi.. Desculpa, não estava te ouvindo. _

__É. Eu sei. Percebi, você estava perdida Brennan. No que estava pensando?_

__Eu não sei. Ás vezes, Eu me destraio um instante e quando me dou conta estou completamente longe da realidade. Sabe? Parece um mundo paralelo. Mas sinceramente, ás vezes gostaria de não voltar pra esta realidade em que simplesmente não consigo entender o que está havendo com minha vida. _

__Eu sei Brenn.. É difícil.. Mas saiba que vai passar..ok? Vai ficar tudo bem!_

__Eu espero Angela. Eu realmente espero!_

**(...)**

__Bones.. Temos um novo caso._

**(...)**

__É uma criança do sexo masculino. Aproximadamente 4 anos. Pé esquerdo e mão direita amputados. Há uma grande marca de hemorragia, o que siginifica.. _

(As palavras somem da boca de Brennan no momento em que ela se dá conta de que está lidando com a morte de uma criança de mais ou menos 4 anos. As lágrimas tomam conta de seus olhos, escorrem por seu rosto e encontram os dedos quentes e carinhosos de Booth que a essa altura já estava abraçando Brennan e confortando-a.)

__Shhhh... _(Ele dizia enquanto a aconchegava em seus braços) _Está tudo bem. Você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser. Podemos deixar o restante da equipe do laboratório desvendar o caso. Você não precisa se envolver nisso se não quiser._

As lágrimas ainda escorrem de seu rosto. Ela não se contem. Novamente, a gravidez a impede de manter a imagem que sempre manteve. A imagem de durona.. De alguem que se importa, mas é forte demais pra se deixar abater. Essa era a Brennan de antigamente. A Brennan de agora era muito diferente. Ela se importavada mesma forma que antes... Mas agora, não era forte o suficiente para não deixar isso transcender em lágrimas.

__Não Booth.. Aquele garotinho precisa de mim. Ele veio de algum lugar. Ele pertenceu a alguém. Em algum lugar, há alguém que está sentindo a falta dele. Em alguem lugar, esse menininho era importante pra alguem. Em algum lugar, há a história completa deste menino. Ele precisa de mim. Ele precisa que eu descubra o lugar de onde ele veio e que eu dê à família dele um mínimo de paz e segurança pra seguir em frente.. Da maneira que conseguirem. _

__Ok. Mas pra o que você precisar... Estou aqui ok?_

__OK. _

__Ahh.. Bones..._

__Sim?_

__Eu nunca vou deixar nada disso acontecer com você ou com nosso bebê ok?_

(Ela sorri.. Sente-se segura quando Booth diz isso pra ela.. Sente-se segura por que no fundo de sua alma, ela sabe que ele está dizendo a verdade.. Ela confia que seja verdade.

Booth comenta com Angela sobre ele sentir muita falta de sua Bones.. e ela lhe dá uma idéia muito boa para reconquistar sua amada.. mas tbm, lhe dá alguns conselhos sobre tudo... )

__Sabe Booth.. mulheres grávidas tendem a ser exageradas.. elas simplesmente fazem tempestades em copos de agua.. ok? Aquela história todo de ela enjoar do seu perfume tudo mais, não passou de um exagero de hormonios.. então, fica calmo, daqui a um tempo, ela vai se dar conta disso._

__Ok.. espero mesmo viu Angela. Realmente. Eu espero que seja exagero dela e que ela perceba isso o mais rápido possível._

__Ela vai perceber isso Booth.. Mas.. Eu tenho uma idéia que pode te ajudar a reconquistar a Bren mais rápido.. É o seguinte.. Vc sabe que a Bren..._

(Angela dá a Booth uma ótima idéia.. Booth fica empolgado.. Ele tem certeza de que vai funcionar. Ele sai da sala de Angela e encontra Brennan caminhando no corredor)

__Hey.. Você está bem?_

__Sim.. Eu estou._ (Ela responde sem muita emoção na voz. Logo ele notara que ela ficara com raiva dele.)

__Hey.. Você está brava comigo?_

__Não.. Eu já disse que estou bem._

__Você está com raiva._

__Não Booth.. eu não estou com bem._

__Ah é? Você está bem?_

__Sim.. Eu estou bem. Ok.. Agora sai da minha frente Booth.. Preciso trabalhar._

__Ok. Se você está bem, então porque não consegue me olhar nos olhos? Olha nos meus olhos então e diga que não está brava._

(Ele sabia que os olhos dela jamais mentiriam. Ele sabia decifrar os segredos daquele olhar. Porque aquele era o olhar da mulher mais importante de sua vida.

Ela sabia que jamais conseguiria mentir pra ele se estivesse olhando em seus olhos.. Pois ele houvera ensinado-a que os olhos são espelhos da alma.. As lágrimas agora lutavam contra ela em busca da liberdade de escorrerem por seu rosto. Ela lutava contra todos os seus sentimentos.. Ela desejara ser tão forte quanto parecia.. Desejara não magoar mais seu amado Booth.. Desejara tantas coisas naquele segundo.. Pois qualquer coisa naquele instante seria melhor do que se sentir tão vulnerável como ela estava se sentindo.. Mas ela não fora capaz de vencer a batalha contra si mesma.. As lágrimas venceram a barreira da força de racionalidade de Brennan e escorriam agora por seu rosto.

Ele colocara uma das mãos em seu queixo, erguendo-o até que os olhos dela encontrasse os olhos dele.. a ternura daquele olhar acabava com qualquer chance de defesa da parte de Brennan.. Ela poderia resistir a tudo, mas jamais conseguiria resistir ao olhar de Booth.. Ele conseguia dizer a ela o que ele estava sentindo sem ter que abrir a boca.. Pois aquele olhar, ela já conhecia e sabia o que queria dizer.

Ela se aproximou dele esperando que ele a abraçasse.. Ele a apertou contra seu corpo.. Esperando nunca mais ter que soltá-la.. O tempo para ambos parou.

Estavam ali, abraçados no meio do corredor do Jeffersonian sem se importar que as pessoas poderiam vê-los .. Sem se importar que as regras do instituto proibiam qualquer demonstração de afeto entre dois funcionários no interior do prédio.

Apenas ficaram ali.. Abraçados.. Sentindo o coração um do outro.. Apenas ficaram ali.)

**FLASH BACK ON..**

__Você estragou tudo.. _**EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA BOOTH**_... E você estragou tudo._

**FLASH BACK OFF..**

(Ela se lembrara dolorosamente daquele momento e então seu coração disparara contra o peito dele.. Ele sabia do que se tratava aquele disparo. Ela erguera os olhos até encontrar os olhos dele novamente.. Aqueles olhos azuis agora pareciam cinzentos pra ele.. A mágoa dela era real.. Exagerada, mas real. Ela quisera se afastar.. Mas ele não deixara.. Continuou segurando-a perto de si.. Ele não a deixaria ir sem antes deixá-la saber o quanto ele sofria por não tê-la com ele. )

__Eu amo você Bones... Não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você.. Cada célula do meu corpo anseia pelo seu retorno. Não sei mais o que fazer.. Mas quero que você saiba que eu vou te esperar o tempo que for preciso! Vou gastar a minha vida inteira esperando você e tentado dia após dia reconquistar você! Eu quero que a nossa filha tenha um pai.. quero que você tenha alguem pra confiar.. quero que você saiba que poderá sempre contar comigo. Quero que você saiba que eu te amo!_

__Booth..Eu.. Eu..._

(Os olhos dela encontra os dele encarando-a como se a despisse apenas com o olhar... Ela sentiu a ternura daquele olhar.. não pudera resistir... Ele a beijou.. um beijo que compreendia tudo o que ela estava sentindo. Um beijo que englobava cada pensamento que se passava na cabeça dela.. Um beijo que a fazia esquecer de tudo.. ela sentia as famosas borboletas no estômago.. parecia estar de volta ao início.. onde tudo era mil maravilhas. onde nada estragava a felicidade deles... onde nada tirava o sorriso bobo do rosto dele ao vê-la em qualquer lugar.. e o sorriso bobo dela ao vê-lo por perto! O amor estava renascendo! Eles estavam de volta!)

* * *

**We're Back!**


	12. I believe! Eu acredito

Capítulo Curto. Eu sei.. de acordo com a quantidade de palavras no meu celular,

o capítulo está bem menor do que os outros.

Peço desculpas por isso.

Mas.. O hospital não foi tão calmo quanto eu esperava que fosse.

Final de ano foi bem corrido.

Mas enfim.. É isso.

BOA LEITURA!

* * *

**I'll make you happy, baby**

**Just wait and see**

**For every kiss you give me**

**I'll give you three**

_Quero que cada minuto ao seu lado lado seja vivido tão intensamente que pareça ser o último. Quero te amar tão intensamente como se eu fosse morrer amanhã. Quero viver o aqui e o agora com você. Não quero mais me importar com um futuro tão distante. Quero que você seja minha hoje. Não amanhã!

(Ela olhava nos olhos dele enquanto aquelas palavras ecoavam na cabeça dela. Ele a amava mais do que a si mesmo. Ela o olhava tão intensamente que ele conseguia ver através dos olhos dela o brilho que se acendia no coração dela naquele momento. Brilho este que ela tentava desesperadamente esconder e não conseguia. O céu se iluminara para ela. O dia tornou-se dia outra vez. Pois ela estava vivendo como se dia e noite não se diferenciassem mais. O olhar dele atravessou o olhar dela. Quase como impulsivamente, ela se entregoou aos braços dele. Estava ali. Vivendo o aqui e o agora. Sem pensar em mais nada. Apenas.. Estava ali.)

_Bones. Quando temos alguma notícia para dar a alguém. Quer seja boa quer seja ruim. Sempre dizemos as palavras simples e diretamente. Eu preciso que você diga, para que eu consiga associar que está feito. Estamos de volta. Eu preciso que você diga Bones. Se isso tudo for real o suficiente para você. Quero que você diga.

_Eu.. Eu.. Eu te amo Booth. Muito.

(As palavras se embaralhavam na mente de Bones. a emoção era tamanha que a impedia de formar as frases que gostaria de dizer. E então, ela disse a única frase que realmente importava para eles..)

_Estamos de volta Booth.

ALGUMAS HORAS DEPOIS..

_Booth.. De agora em diante, quero saber como vai funcionar as coisas pra nós.. Tenho medo de não estar pronta. Já disse algumas vezes que eu sou aquela que não acredita em casamento. Então, o que faremos?

_Bem.. Não vamos pensar em um futuro tão distante. Vamos pensar no que está próximo. Estamos de volta certo?

_Sim.

_Então, você tem de vir morar comigo. Para podermos viver melhor juntos. Compartilharemos melhor nossas vidas.

_Mas Booth. Não acha que ainda é cedo?

_Porque? Você achja que ainda é cedo?

_Não. É só que.. não quero me machucar e nem quero que você se machuque.

_Fique tranquila ok? Confie em mim.

_Ok. Eu confio Booth.

_Sério?

_Você sabe que sim.

_Certo. Eu confio em você também. E agora quero confiar que vai dar tudo certo pra nós. Mas preciso que você acredite. Preciso que você confie. Nunca assistiu Peter Pan? Quando ele começa a dizer "Eu acredito em fadas. Acredito! Acredito!" E depois de algum tempo a sininho que estava morta simplesmente rescussita? É porque ele acreditou.

_Mas Booth. Fadas..

_Hey.. shhh.. Não diga isso. sempre que você diz isso, uma fada cai mortinha em algum lugar.

_Ok. Mas é verdade!

_Eu sei. Mas quero que você sinta a magia de acreditar tão profundamente em algo que no fim acaba acontecendo porque você acreditou. Você pode fazer isso? Simplesmente acreditar?

_Está bem. Eu acredito.

(EU ACREDITO. Aquelas palavras soaram tão suaves e tão mágicas para Booth.)

_Então. Você acredita?

_Sim. Eu acredito.

_Então.. Quando você vem morar comigo?

_Eu-Eu não sei Booth. Quando.. Eu acho que o mais rápido possível. Pois não poderei me mudar tão cedo depois que o bebê nascer.

_Ok. Então. Você começa a se mudar... Hoje. Agora. O que você me diz?

_Na verdade. Não sei bem o que dizer. Eu.. Não tenho palavras. Não sei o que pensar. Não consigo controlar o que estou sentindo. Não sei. É maior do que eu posso conscientemente entender.

**You say you love me **

**But you know love is more than words **

**That's what I heard **

**So I'm passing on what I learned...**


	13. The Moments Before New home, New Life

Hospital ainda está cheio.

Não tenho certeza do que está acontecendo. Mas sei que o hospital não está com o fluxo normal de pacientes.

Todos os andares cheios significa que a autora aqui está com muitos problemas ..

Cansaço.. Frustração..

Mas enfim.. Aqui estamos nós com mais um capítulo.. Espero que gostem.

Estamos chegando ao final desta jornada.

Em breves capítulos terminaremos com tudo isso...

**BOA LEITURA!**

* * *

**Capitulo XIII: Os momentos antes... Nova casa, Nova vida.**

Eles se divertem enquanto empacotam as coisas de Brennan.

Cada coisa que ela guarda. Cada coisa sem sentido pra ele mas que faz toda a diferença para ela.

Cada coisa que ela conhece plenamente.

-O que é isso?

-Isso é um balde de lego feminino. Eles se encaixam formando coisas de meninas!

-Não sabia que existia isso. Legos pra meninas? É isso?

-Sim. É isso.

-humm.

Eles continuam empacotando as coisas.. A essa altura.. o barriga de Brennan a encomoda. Mas naquele dia, a barriga estava mais encomodativa do que de costume. Não falaria nada a Booth. Afinal, ela não queria estragar aquele dia maravilhoso com Booth. Ficara incomodada, Mas não dissera nada. A noite vinha se aproximando. Booth se lembrara mais uma vez de que Brennan precisava se alimentar. Pois embora a anemia tivesse sido superada, ainda havia o risco de Brennan desenvolver anemia novamente.

-Bones. Você precisa comer. Temos que arrumar algo pra comer.

-Não Booth. Eu não estoou com fome!

-Ah não. Bones.. vai começar com isso de novo? Você precisa comer.

-Tá Booth. Não vou discutir. Vamos comer o que?

-Você fica aqui. eu vou ver o que consigo preparar pra nós.

-tá bom.

Brennan continua empacotando as coisas.

Encontra algumas coisas que mexem demais com ela. Outras que não fazia o menor sentido guardar. Coisas que significavam algo pra ela antigamente. Mas que não significam mais nada pra ela atualmente. Brennan evoluíra. Crescera. Ganhara novas perspectivas de vida. Fizera novos planos. Deixara de lado alguns planos. Outros guardou como fantasias. Brennan agora era uma outra mulher. Com a mesma essência e príncipio. Mas completamente diferente.

-Bones. Você gosta de queijo?

-Sim. Booth. Por que? Está fazendo hamburger? Finalmente vou poder me lembrar do sabor de um hamburger?

-Calma Bones. Logo logo você vai saber o que estou fazendo. é melhor do que um hamburger.

Algum tempo depois...

-Bones.. tá pronto. Vou levar teu prato até aí.

Colocando ambos os pratos numa bandeja.. Booth çleva a comida de Brennan até a sala. Ele fizera um delicioso macarrão com queijo. Ela adorava. Na verdade, quem adorava era ele. Mas ele tinha esperança que ela gostasse também.

-Awn Booth. Macarrão com queijo. Huumm.. Que delícia. Estava com saudades de quando você cozinhava para mim.

-Pode deixar Bones. Estou aqui agora e não irei a lugar nenhum. Cozinharei sempre pra você. Mas Bones. Antes de comer.. tem algo que quero te dar. Feche os olhos e estique o braço.

Assim ela o fez.

-Bem. Pode abrir.

-Uma pulseira Booth. Que linda. E tem esses pingentes. São lindos Booth.

-Bom. Vou explicar porque te dei isso. Vamos lá.

O 1º pingente: TheLab que formam a parte superior da pulseira é em homenagem ao lugar onde nos conhecemos. O laboratório.

O 2º pingente: Um coração. Significa o amor que tenho por você.

O 3º pingente: Uma bolinha azul com tons de verde. significa o seu olhar que me conquistou.

O 4º Pingente: Uma frigideira: Sigbnifica que você faz a melhor omelete de queijo do mundo.

O 5º Pingente: A torre eifel. A melhor viagem que fizemos juntos.

O 6º Pingente: Dois B's juntos. Significam Brennan & Booth.

Os olhos dela trasnbordavam a medida em que ele continuava falando do significado dos seis pingentes. Ela estava com o coração cheio de amor e ternura agora. Nada a fazia deixar de sentir aquele amor. Ela sabia que nada separaria eles agora. Eles realmente estava de volta.

A barriga de Brennan estava estranhamente agitada. Ela sentia um certo desconforto.

Não ia dizer nada a Booth. Mas de repente.. Foi inevitável. A expressão em seu rosto não pôde negar. Brennan sentira algo fortemente desconfortável. Automaticamente, colocou as mãos no ponto que emitia a dor. A barriga.

-Hey. Está tudo bem?

-Sim. É.. Foi só uma pontada de dor na barriga. Não sei o que é. Mas está tudo bem. Eu acho...

Outra pontada.

-Ai.. Ai..

-Bones.. O que.. O que está acontecendo?

-Eu-Eu não sei. Aii..Aii Booth.. Acho que este é o momento.. Acho que nossa menininha quer nascer agora. Booth... O que fazemos agora?

-Calma. Nós mantemos a calma. É isso.. nós mantemos a calma..

Booth logo arregala olhos enormes para Brennan.. Chegou ahora tão esperada por ambos. A criança que Bones gerara por 38 semanas agora queria vir ao mundo. O que ele devia fazer? Quer dizer.. Não nenhum manual que os ensine qualquer coisa sobre como se comportar frente a uma situação como essa. E agora? E agora? Palavras... Dúvidas.. Tudo estava tão agitado na cabeça de Booth.. FREAKING OUT. (Surtando/Enlouquecendo) é o que está acontecendo com ele. Ele não consegue conter tamanha inquietação em si mesmo.. As pernas dão o primeiro sinal de que Booth está nervoso. Os dedos batucando ritmadamente mostram a continuidade disso. E por fim.. Os olhos.. os olhos perdidos e agitados mostram que Booth procura uma saída pra tal situação..

-Vou ligar para dra. Martinelly.

-Pronto.

-Oi.. Dra. Martinelly.. Aqui é o agente Booth. Eu.. Eu estou aqui com a Temprence.. Acho que ela está em trabalho de parto. O que.. Eu não sei o que devo fazer.

-Calma Booth. A Temperece vai ficar bem. De quanto em quanto tempo está vindo as contrações?

-Eu.. Eu não sei.. Por enquanto, ela teve só umas 4 contrações num período de 45 minutos. Mas.. Eu desconfio que ela tenha tido algumas outras contrações antes disso.

-Está tudo bem Booth. Sua filha não vai nascer em menos de 4 ou 5 horas. Você pode começar arrumando tudo e trazendo Temperence para o meu hospital. Encontro vocês lá em 30 minutos. Está bem?

-Sim doutora.. Encontraremos a senhora lá em 30 minutos.

-Tchal agente Booth. E lembre-se. Mantenha a calma. Pressa é inimiga da perfeição. Faça tudo com calma e sem desespero. Brennan vai precisar de alguém com a cabeça no lugar. Diga a ela pra tomar um banho morno e traga-a para o hospital. Está bem?

-Está bem.

-Certo. Bones.. a dra Martinelly disse pra eu te ajudar a tomar um banho bem morno e te levar pro hospital em seguida. Ela disse que nós temos mais ou menos 4 ou 5 horas até nossa bebê vir ao mundo. Então. Devemos começar a nos aprontar. Vamos lá. Vou te ajudar.

-Certo Booth.

Eles olham um para o outro com um misto de emoções em seus olhos. O momento os assusta, mas ao mesmo tempo os deixa felizes como nunca. Estão tendo sua primeira filha. A criança gerada por 38 semanas está prestes a vir ao mundo.

40 minutos depois.

-Ok. Com qual roupa você vai Bones?

-Não sei Booth. Escolhe qualquer roupa. De toda forma a roupa vai sair assim que eu chegar no hospital mesmo. Nem vou me preocupar com isso.

-Ok. Esse vestido aqui está bom?

-Esse branco? humm.. Não.. Acho que prefiro o preto. Vai disfarçar melhor a situação real aqui.

-Hey. Você acabou de dizer que não ia se preocupar com a roupa. Agora está pensando até no seu corpo. hahaha Você é demais Bones.. Amo esse jeito indeciso seu.

Um beijo. Um carinho. Brennan se sentia segura nos braços dele. Ele a fazia se sentir bem com tudo aquilo. Embora a dor fosse almentando progressivamente. Ela estava bem agora. Pois Booth estava ali. E com certeza não iria a lugar algum.

-Ok. Coloca os braços. ok... Pronto. Agora vamos arrumar o cabelo e pegar as coisas pra podermos ir.

-Certo.

Penteando o cabelo de Brennan, ele sentia como se nunca tivesse estado longe. Parece que esteve tudo ali o tempo todo.

* * *

**The night we met I knew I needed you so**

**And if I had the chance I'd never let you go**

**So won't you say you love me**

**I'll make you so proud of me**

**We'll make 'em turn their heads every place we go**

**So won't you please**

**Be my little baby.**


	14. O nascimento da pequena Anna Christine

**Bem... Mais um capítulo dessa aventura de Brennan&Booth.**

**Estou feliz por estar chegando ao fim, mas ao mesmo tempo triste, pois não terei mais que pensar em nada disso pra escrever.**

**Mesmo assim, Aqui vamos nós. Mais um capítulo.**

**Devo avisá-los de que este capítulo nos deixará muito, mas muito próximos do fim dessa fic. **

**Com Carinho... Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo XIV: ****The Birth of the little Anna Christine.**

-Oi. Uma das minhas pacientes está em trabalho de parto. Deverá chegar em breve. Você poderia, por favor, me bipar assim que ela chegar?

- Sim doutora. Qual o nome da paciente?

- O nome dela é Temperence Brennan. O pai é Seeley Booth. Poderia me fazer esse favor?

-Claro doutora Martinelly. Assim que receber qualquer sinal da chegada deles, avisarei à senhora.

-Muito obrigada! Pra todos os outros efeitos, ainda estou em casa. Não quero ser incomodada por ninguém.

-Certo doutora. Pode deixar.

-Ah.. Você poderia montar uma equipe com urgência comum pra este caso? Não diga a eles que estarei aqui. Apenas deixe-os por dentro do caso desta paciente e bipe todos eles assim que ela chegar. Estarei no pré parto antes que alguém note minha presença e me entregue algum caso de urgência maior.

-Certo doutora. Alguma preferência de enfermagem? Anne por exemplo?

-Não. Se a enfermeira Anne for escolhida para este parto, saberão que há algo sobre mim neste caso e logo começarão os constantes bipes e tudo o mais. Coloque a enfermeira Joanne Johnson... E coloque dois auxiliares com ela.. Coloque Lucy Fields e Lisa Carter. Anestesista pode colocar David Jones. Como pediatra, ligue para a doutora Louise Thomas.._Não acho que ela esteja disposta a perder este caso. Ela gosta muito desta paciente. O restante fica com você. Ok?_

_-Certo. Tudo anotado doutora. Convocarei todos e antes que a paciente chegue estarão todos a postos. Não se preocupe. _

_-Muito obrigada. Vou subir e fazer o procedimento de assepsia. Não se esqueça de me avisar assim que ela chegar!_

_-Muito bem. Pode ir doutora. Para todos os efeitos. Não a vi. A senhora está em casa e não consigo contatá-la. Sem problemas com isso!_

_Ela balança a cabeça em sinal de positivo. Sempre se dera muito bem com Rachel Adams. Ela sempre a ajudara em todos os planos malucos. Em todos os partos de ultima hora. Nunca a decepcionou. Esperava apenas que ficasse tudo bem. Ela gostaria de estar em casa na manhã seguinte. Portanto, tinha que se manter off durante todo o parto. Pois se alguém a encontrasse no hospital naquela noite, não poderia de forma alguma sair do hospital sem antes cumprir toda uma agenda cerimonial pela manhã. Subiu. Fez os procedimentos comuns de assepsia. E esperou por Brennan em seu conforto. Chegara._

_Equipe a posto. S.O pronta. Tudo certo para o parto de Brennan._

_RECEPÇÃO._

_-Oi. Sou o agente Booth. Essa é Temprenece Brennan. Ligamos para a Dra. Martinelly agora a pouco. Ela nos disse para encontrá-la aqui no hospital. Disse que esperaria por nós aqui. _

_-Sim. Sim. Ela está se aprontando. Pediu que eu os acomodasse e ela os verá em breve._

_Brennan é acomodada num quarto do hospital. As dores aumentam minuto a minuto.. A medica finalmente vem aviliá-la._

_-Ola Booth._

_-Tudo bem doutora? _

_-Tudo ótimo. Temperence... Chegou o momento esperado._

_-Sim Doutora. Estou um pouco assustada, pra ser sincera. Mas ansiosa também. Eu diria._

_-Ah é perfeitamente normal. Vamos ver coo você está! Vamos fazer um exame de toque. Ok? E uma ultrassonografia. Saberemos em instantes como anda essa princesinha. _

_O exame começa. O exame de toque demonstra 8 dedos de dilatação. O ultrassom mostra que o bebê está na posição correta. A espera finalmente está chegando ao fim._

_-Dentro de no máximo 2 horas sua princesa deverá sair. Está tudo bem com ela e com você também Temperence. Tudo na sua mais perfeita ordem. _

_-Que bom, doutora. Fico feliz. Fico muito feliz._

_Bom... Vamos deixá-los aqui até que você atinja os 10 dedos de dilatação. Ficaremos monitorando você e a bebê. Qualquer coisa, pode apertar o botão que a enfermeira vem ficar aqui com você. Certo?

-Certo.

1 hora depois...

-Certo Brennan. Acho que é a hora. Sua filha está dentro dos parâmetros de tempo esperados. Acho que é a hora dela. Vamos inicia o parto agora. Tudo bem?

-Sim.

-Temperence. Você vai sentir algo como se você tivesse necessidade de empurrar pra baixo. Significa que o bebê está vindo. Sempre que uma contração se iniciar, Você vai encostar o queixo no seu pescoço e vai prender a respiração e ao mesmo tempo empurrar com toda a sua força. Entendeu?

-Sim. Sim eu entendi.

-Bones. Eu- eu estou aqui. Ok? Você pode apertar minha mão. Estou e aqui e não vou a lugar algum. Está tudo bem.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh

-Vamos Temperence... Empurra... Empurra... [...] Isso.. Muito bem.. Você está indo muito bem. Agora respira. Isso. Respira...

E assim foi a rotina por quase 2 horas.. E num ultimo esforço. Pronto. Estava ali. A princesa de Brennan&Booth nasceu.. As 01h47min da madrugada do dia 29/02/2012 nasceu a pequena Anna Christine.


	15. B&B's Happy Ending - The Final Chapter

E depois de um longo (Leia-se LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOO OOOO) prazo, aqui estamos nós de novo.

Semana passada eu decidi ler essa história (Pela primeira vez, eu li completa e pelo computador) e notei que o fim dela deixou a desejar. Até porque, a nota inicial do capítulo não avisou que era o ultimo. Achei que a fic merecia um finalzinho melhor.

Foi legal escrever tudo isso e mais legal ainda foi reler tudo o que escrevi na telinha do meu celular. (Deve ter um ano? Ou mais que escrevi tudo isso! Nem sei.)

Mas é isso. Chego ao fim dessa fic com a alegria de tê-los divertido por um tempo.

**Sorry** pelo COMPLETE sem ter de fato completado as coisas aqui.

Espero que tenham gostado de viajar um pouquinho na minha cabeça, (Já que cada autor cria uma viagem diferente em cada uma de suas histórias) e espero vê-los por aqui quando tiver tempo (Trabalho e faculdade consomem minha agenda) e coragem (Trabalho e faculdade consomem minha energia) para retornar ao mundo de séries e fanfics!

O capítulo é curtinho, mas acho que vale a pena ler.

Tenham certeza, escrevi com o pinguinho de forças da parte **Shipper** que ainda existe na minha mente.

Espero mesmo que tenham curtido e **BOA LEITURA**.

Abraços com carinho.

**Mayana Nascimento.**

* * *

Depois do nascimento da pequena Anna Christine, Brenna&Booth se tornaram os pais mais corujas que a pequenina poderia ter. Fazendo de ambos os melhores pais possíveis para a menina.

Noites mal dormidas eram mais comuns do que nunca na casa.

A pequenina colocou todo mundo pra trocar fuso horário sem ter que viajar.

Christine foi crescendo e ganhando peso. Tendo menos dificuldades no sono e deixando os pais voltarem a suas agendas normais.

Meses se passaram e Brennan não aguentava mais tanto tempo em casa, já que Christine dormia a maior parte do tempo. Parecia estar descontando os meses acordada.

O casal foi aos poucos arrumando suas vidas ao redor de sua pequena menina...

Aos 4 anos de idade, Christine mostrou três características idênticas a cada um dos pais.

-Mamãe... Posso ir lá fora?

-Não filha. Está chovendo. (Brennan diz num tom carinhoso e respeitável ao mesmo tempo)

-Mas eu posso vestir meu caso e colocar as botas que o papai comprou pra mim. Não é pra isso que elas servem?

-Sim. Mas está chovendo muito. Você vai acabar molhada de qualquer forma.

-Eu tomo um banho quente quando voltar.

-Não Christine. Nada de ir brincar na chuva.

-Por favor?

-Não filha.. Vai ver desenho com o papai.

- Na sala de estar –

-Papai... Posso ir lá fora?

-Não filha. Está chovendo bastante.

-Mas eu posso vestir meu caso e colocar as botas que o papai comprou pra mim. Não é pra isso que elas servem?

-Sim. Mas só quando chove pouquinho é que se pode colocar botas e casaco e brincar na chuva. Quando chove muito é perigoso.

-Mas papai.

-Não Christine. Nada de ir brincar na chuva.

-Por favor?

-Não filha.. Vai ouvir a historinha do livro da mamãe, vai.

Duas ou três horas depois, a chuva havia passado.

-Mamãe. Posso ir lá fora agora?

-Filha, por favor. Vai brincar com seus brinquedos.. O dia hoje não está bom para brincar ao ar livre. É um dia muito chuvoso.

-Mas você disse que eu não poderia ir lá fora porque estava chovendo muito. Agora não está mais.

-Mas Christine..

-Mamãe... Você disse.

-Filha obedece a mamãe.

-Papai.. Você disse isso também. Casaco e botas só servem se estiver chovendo só um pouquinho. E agora está chovendo só um pouquinho.

-Filha..

-Ahhh me deixa ir lá fora. É só um pouquinho.

-Está bem. Vai até o seu quarto e pegue touca, meias, cachecol, casaco e botas.

-Ebaaaaa. Eu vou brincar La fora. Vou brincar lá fora.

-Meu Deus Brennan.. Ela se parece tanto com você.

-Você acha? Eu acho que ela parece com você.

-Comigo? Por quê?

-Teimosa como ninguém.

-Persuasiva e argumentativa como ninguém.

-Certo. Acho que ela se parece muito com nós dois então.

-Concordo.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos?

-Está bem.. Calma. Papai e eu vamos colocar nossos casacos.

Na rua, Christine brinca, pula em poças d'água, canta, dança... É a criança mais feliz que se pode ver.

Brennan e Booth se lembram de um sentimento único e imutável: CONFORTO DE LAR.


End file.
